kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Profiles Masterlist/Twinkle
Twinkle Members Profile: Twinkle Facts Twinkle (투윈큐루) is a Korean girl group formed through the second season of Make Me that consists of six members; Luna, Ariel, Sólin, Hana, Kaiya and Paige. One of the original group members, Nari, left the group after debut and was replaced promptly by Paige. The group debuted in June 2017 with the single 'Dream Candy', under Rocket Entertainment. Twinkle's Fandom Name: Shimmers Twinkle's Official Colour: Pink Lady Twinkle Members Profile Luna (Rank: 6) Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Leader, Lead Vocalist Birthday: ?? ??, 19?? Birthplace: TBA Zodiac Sign: ??? Height: ??? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Somin, Chaekyung User: Alterdevil Luna Facts: - TBA Show more Luna fun facts... Ariel (Rank: 2) Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Lead Vocalist, Visual, Face of the Group Birthday: ?? ??, 19?? Birthplace: TBA Zodiac Sign: ??? Height: ??? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Naeun User: Manoskz Ariel Facts: - TBA Show more Ariel fun facts... Sólin (Rank: 4) Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocalist Birthday: ?? ??, 19?? Birthplace: TBA Zodiac Sign: ??? Height: ??? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Hyunjoo, Rachel User: Mimø Sólin Facts: - TBA Show more Sólin fun facts... Hana (Rank: 1) Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Main Vocalist, Visual, Centre Birthday: ?? ??, 19?? Birthplace: TBA Zodiac Sign: ??? Height: ??? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Jinsol User: Brocky292 Hana Facts: - TBA Show more Hana fun facts... Kaiya (Rank: 3) Stage Name: Kaiya (카이야) Birth Name: Koo Rae-Yeon (구래연) Position: Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer Birthday: March 24, 2002 Birthplace: Manila, Philippines Zodiac Sign: Aries Height: 177.7 cm (5‘10”) Weight: 52 kg (116 lbs) Blood Type: B- Voice Claim: Chaewon User: Aeriesol Kaiya Facts: - She is Filipino-Korean. - She speaks English and Filipino. - She debuted as a member of Wanderlust in September 2018. - She's the tallest in the group. - She shares a dorm with Paige. - During Make Me: Season 2, netizens discovered she used to work under Alpha Entertainment as a makeup artist. - She auditioned for Prism Entertainment and was in an internal survival show to debut under a girl group they scrapped. - After paying off her debt at Prism, she was scouted the same week by Rainbow Entertainment. Show more Kaiya fun facts... Paige (Rank: 7) Stage Name: Paige (페이지) Birth Name: Paige Kim Korean Name: Kim Tae-Mi (김태미) Position: Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Sub-Vocalist, Maknae Birthday: February 23, 2003 Birthplace: Boston, Massachusetts, United States Zodiac Sign: Pisces Height: 167 cm (5‘6”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Yena User: EvilhariboMadness Paige Facts: - She replaced Nari following the latter's departure from the group - She's Korean-American - Her mother is Genevieve Hwang; better known as 'Genie' of the top 1990s k-pop girl group, WONDER5 - During Make Me: Season Two she was under Cloud Entertainment. Her contract with them was terminated for undisclosed reasons and she was then under Rocket Entertainment until she signed with Alpha Entertainment in early 2019 Show more Paige fun facts... Latest Korean Comeback Twinkle (투윈큐루) - Oh! My Mistake Official M/V